What makes you beautiful
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -Eres insegura y no sé por que lo eres, por que vos sos capaz de llamar la atención de todos de todos los hombres cuando llegas a un lugar. Porque todos saben lo hermosa que eres menos tú misma.Pero yo sé que te hace hermosa.Songfic


**_Hola aquí con nuevo fic! Está basado en la canción What makes you beautiful the One direction :) +,+ me gusta demasiado la banda *.* y la canción también _**

**espero que la disfruten.! :3**

**Pareja: Naruhina**

**Advertencias: Ninguna :D**

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**What makes you beautiful**

Él estaba sentado viendo el hermoso paisaje de la playa, viendo el mar, el paisaje era tan hermoso que era incapaz de que algo lo lograra distraer de verlo. Oyó las risas de los demás que estaban con él mientras que salían con los vestidos de baño directo al mar. Sonreía enormemente después de todo esas vacaciones con sus amigos eran muy necesarias. Pero igual antes de disfrutar con sus amigos quería seguir contemplando algo tan bello como lo que sus ojos celestes estaban viendo.

-Vamos Hinata, ven ya a la piscina.-dijo la peli rosa haciendo que el rubio volviera a ver.

-Ven rápido que esto es precioso.-dijo la rubia de los inmensos ojos celestes.

Las palabras de ellas dos llamaron la atención del rubio que estaba muy distraído. Debía de admitirlo ambas eran hermosas, pero inclusive ya sabía que lo que sentía por Sakura nunca fue algo serio, a veces era más por decir.

Estaba decidido a levantarse y ir con el resto de sus amigos a la playa. Se levanto y dio uno cuantos pasos hasta que volvió a oír la conversación entre las mujeres.

-Vamos, Hinata sal de una vez, te ves hermosa no seas tan tímida.

Volvió su vista y prácticamente se quedo en shock. Nadie podía debatirlo Hinata era sencillamente hermosa, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello y su cuerpo. No ocupaba ni siquiera de maquillaje para verse bien. Cualquier chico sabía eso apenas la veía entonces porque ella era tan insegura. Porqué ella era la única que no sabía lo bella que era.

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make up

To cover up

-Lo ves que te ves bien Naruto-kun leva como media hora viéndote.-dijo Ino con sonrisa pícara lo suficiente mente alto para que el chico oyera. Naruto se sonrojo levemente sonriendo y pasándose la mano por sus rubís cabellos.

Volvió a ver a Hinata bastante sonrojada y apanada. Mirando al suelo y haciendo lo que acostumbra con sus dedos cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sonrió como era posible que fuera tan insegura de sí misma. Como decirle que ella lo tiene loco que no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Que ella se convirtió en su motivación.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That was make you beautiful

-Hinata-_chan_.-dijo el rubio.- ¿no quieres ir a caminar?

-Me encantaría Naruto_-kun_.-dijo sonriente.

El rubio sonrió mientras iba caminando con la ojiperla. La forma que el viento le movía el cabello la hacía verse perfecta. El estaba ido en su belleza, que no le salían las palabras de su boca.

-Te encuentras bien Naruto-_kun_.-dijo esta al notar que el rubio que solía ser muy imperativo no estuviera hablando.

-Ahh, por supuesto dattebayo.-dijo siendo sacado de sus propios pensamientos.

-Hinata, siempre ha habido algo que he querido preguntarte.

-Dime.-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Porque eres la única persona que no sabe lo tan bella que eres?

-Yo.-dijo en voz baja.- yo no soy tan hermosa como Temari-san, Sakura-chan o Ino-chan.

-Enserio me estas jodiendo.-dijo algo enojado.-claro que lo eres si no es que más.

-Pero yo…

-Pero vos nada de malo tienes.-dijo poniéndose de frente sujetando los hombros de la ojiperla.

Los ojos de él la veían directamente a los ojos, ella simplemente bajaba la mirada para evitar que el viera el increíble sonrojo que tenía ella. Naruto sonrió, de nuevo Hinata era única. Ella era simplemente capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre en la tierra pero no lo hacía. Con su mano alzo delicadamente el rostro de ella para que pudiera verlo con el de él. Sus ojos celestes la veían tan intensamente. Le sonrió de forma cálida.

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

-¿Es qué no lo notas? Donde sea que vayas sin importar donde todos te vuelven a ver. Mira Kiba lo dice, Sasuke también lo me dicho y yo también lo sé.

-Pero yo…

-Eres tan únicas logras enamorar a cualquiera solo con tu sonrisa o mirada, cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies.

-No todo hombre.-dijo en dejo melancólico.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién-ttebayo?

-Tú.-dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Yo estoy desesperado por tenerte Hinata, te amo y haré cualquier cosa para demostrarte lo bella que eres.

Hinata estaba en shock, de la felicidad .Porque ahí estaba la persona que amaba en frente de ella diciendo que la ama. Una sonrisa se marco en el rostro de ella. Naruto la veía simplemente ella era perfecta.

-Supongo que no te gusta que sea tímida.

-Al principio cuando te conocí no mucho, no entendía él porque de que fueras así pero por nada del mundo te cambiaría, pero yo cambiara mi mundo por ti*

-Naruto-kun yo te amo.

-Hinata yo te amo.

Naruto agacho su rostro hasta rozar los labios de la oji perla, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ella coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio. No querían separarse y solo lo hacían cuando ya no les quedaba más aire.

-Hinata, yo te prometo que te haré ver lo hermosa que eres.-dijo entre susurro.

-Gracias estoy harta de ser tímida.

-Pero recuerda yo te amo de cualquier forma.

Porque no solo era su físico lo que le atraía de ella e igual a ella con respecto a él. Era su forma de ser tan única que no tenía comparación. Porque ella cuando lograban ver la verdadera persona que era no la solo tímida Hinata era alguien valiente, fuerte, decidida, divertida y que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás y eso sencillamente era lo que la hacía hermosa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo oí la canción y se me ocurrió enseguida hacer este fic. Ya saben q en los reviews acepto de todo si les gusto o no :3

Espero que les guste y si no han oido la canción se las recomiendo es preciosa y la banda tambien:)

Bueno yo quisiera que Naruto hablara de la confesión que ella le hizo y q aún no ha contestado -.- así que espero q suceda pronto.

Gracias por leer:)


End file.
